


Fever (Peggy Lee)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Dean is a good man, Dean understands the gender spectrum, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Castiel, Fluid Sexuality, Other, The 'Other' relationship tag will be explained, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Dean meets and falls in love with Trans performer Cas while visiting Sam and Jess in Palo AltoThat was the easy part





	Fever (Peggy Lee)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a trans character. In this story, Cas has chosen to live as a woman because she feels she is a woman, but also chooses not to alter her body in any permanent way. Hence, the 'Other' relationship tag. Cas would qualify her relationship with Dean as F/M.

Fever (Peggy Lee)

            Cas is panting. 

            Not like a dog or anything, it’s just her breath is coming shallow and fast.  Dean shushes her and eases up on pressure of his touches, of his kisses.  He doesn’t want this to be over too soon.  He’s been waiting for this for too long.  But, then again, even an hour after the first time he saw Cas would have been too long to wait.  Her breath slows down and Dean thinks he’d been successful in drawing things out a little, until Cas slings one lovely leg across his lap and settles in there, strong hands framing Dean’s face and taking control of the pace so effortlessly Dean doesn’t even consider protesting.

 

            Dean had been in Palo Alto for almost a month now.  He’d been in love with Cas for three weeks.  From the first moment he saw her, illuminated by a single spotlight on the stage of that night club Sam and Jess had drug him to, he’d been lost.  She was the perfect mix of masculine and feminine beauty, a genderless god risen from the ether to capture his heart.  He hadn’t been able to look away as she slunk across the stage, lip syncing an old Peggy Lee crooner and sometimes he felt like he still hadn’t looked away.  He’d gone back three nights in a row until she had deigned to have a drink with him after her last set.  He hadn’t spent a day since without at least talking to her on the phone.

 

            John had called after he’d been in town for about two weeks and tried to talk him into joining a group of hunters going after a big vampire nest in Seattle, but Dean had shut him down quickly and without explanation.  After talking to John, Dean had had the brief idea that maybe Cas was a witch or a siren or something that had put him under some kind of thrall, but he just as quickly decided he didn’t care in the least.  If this was how he died, then so be it.  He’d had a good run and at least he could go out with a smile on his face.

 

            Remembering that line of thought had Dean smiling into Cas’ mouth as she ground herself down in his lap, her hard cock a hot brand against his hip.  She pulled back enough to look at him without crossing her eyes, her lipstick smeared beyond hope of salvation and that adorable little crease between her perfect eyebrows making Dean huff a laugh because how could anyone manage to look so cute and so thoroughly debauched at the same time?  Of course, he couldn’t tell her what had made him smile because, well, she was a civilian and he didn’t want any of the filth of his real life to ever touch this perfect, holy creature.  Dean stroked up her muscular arms and slid his hands around the back of her neck and under her messy black hair to draw her lips back to his own.  She came willingly and wantonly moaned into his mouth when he nipped her lower lip and slipped his tongue inside at her tiny gasp.

 

            Not ten minutes ago, Cas had stopped their heavy petting to tell Dean she wanted him to fuck her and Dean had gone from ¾ mast to fully hard and leaking into his briefs.  Just thinking about the word ‘fuck’ falling from her plump lips was enough to send another sharp jolt of lust spiking through his groin and he groaned into her mouth, his hips bucking up involuntarily.

 

            Jostled by his unexpected movement, Cas drew back, resting her forehead on Dean’s, “Gotta…ungh…babe,” she husked as Dean took the opportunity to lip across her cut jaw, stubble making his mouth tingle, and start working a hickey into her shapely neck, “We…come on…ah, yes, right there, ah…bed, Dean…ungh… _please!_ ”

 

            Dean shifted his ass forward on the overstuffed couch and got a good grip under her thighs before heaving suddenly upward.  Cas squealed and gasped in surprise and that was reward enough for the strain he could already feel in his lower back.  Luckily, Cas’ little trailer had an open floor plan and three big strides took them right to the raised bed.  Dean dropped down onto his knees and lowered Cas down gently, finally raising back up to take in the view.

 

            “Goddamn, baby,” Dean breathed.  Cas propped herself up on her elbows, one strap of her tank top slipping off her shoulder, her thick thighs spread wide around Dean’s knees, rucking her tie-dyed peasant skirt up far enough he could see a flash of her pink panties underneath.  “Fuck, you’re…so…just so fucking beautiful.”

 

            Cas blushed prettily and play-slapped at Dean’s stomach as he bent back down to kiss her again, just because he couldn’t envision any other thing to do with her, she was completely irresistible like this.  Cas whimpered into the kiss and started working on Dean’s belt right away.  Dean snuck a hand in between them and stroked her cock through her the wet satin of her panties, his thumb gliding through the bead of precum at the tip of her dick just so he could hear that surprised little hiccup-gasp thing she always did.  He grinned wolfishly down at her as she bucked up into his hand.

 

            “Easy there, darlin’,” he drawled lowly.  Cas scowled at him, or at least tried.  The effect was ruined as he pushed the panties down a bit and took her entire length in his rough palm, stroking once from base to tip.  Cas threw back her head and whined as her thighs flexed, bringing her ass completely off the bed for a moment.  She flopped back down in a huff and rolled her hips in encouragement.

 

            “ _Dean, please!_ ” she begged and fuck, Dean was only human.  Dean pulled his shirt over his head as Cas pulled her tank top off with a bit of a wiggle.  He bra with its ‘chicken cutlets’, as she called them, had already been discarded on the couch, so Dean got to see her bare chest for the first time.  He ran his fingertips of one hand across her hard, smooth chest reverently.  Cas held her breath, waiting to see if this would make him change his mind.  It was one thing to find a dick with your hand during a make-out session, but the first visual proof that she did not, in fact, possess the same anatomy of other girls had often been the deal breaker.

 

            Dean smiled softly as he looked into her wide, blue eyes, “Pretty,” he whispered as he tweaked one of her nipples.  Cas reached up to pull him into another kiss, speechless at the desire and trust she felt blooming in her chest.  She made quick work of Dean’s belt and jeans, pushing them down his hips, catching his briefs in her rush.  Dean’s dick popped out of its cotton prison and smacked his stomach, the head pink and gleaming wet. 

 

            Dean looked down at himself briefly before tugging on Cas’ skirt, “See what you do to me, baby?”  He pulled her skirt down and off, flinging it away by knee-walking off the bed.  He stood up and shucked his pants and underwear off, too, before dropping back down on top of Cas.  Dean rutted their cocks together as he went to work on her neck, groaning into her skin when he felt the wet drag of precum and velvety skin, “So wet for me, baby…fuck, you drive me crazy…”

 

            “Dean…Dean…oh, please, baby…ungh…” Cas rambled, head tossed back on the pillow.  Suddenly, Dean’s hands were under her ass as he worried bruises into her collar bone.  He slipped both hands into her panties, squeezing her cheeks and pulling them apart enough to slip one finger over her hole, circling it gently with dry little brushes of skin on skin.  Cas cried out and grabbed Dean’s broad shoulders, her nails digging into the shifting muscles there and dragging a loud groan out of the man.  He released her ass and looked up at her through long, dark lashes, his eyes lust-blown, “Wanna eat you pretty little pussy, baby.”  Cas groaned and pushed on his shoulders in answer.  Dean slithered down the bed a ways, but stopped with his face hovering over her blood-flushed cock.  He licked his lips and kind of half-smiled up at her, “May I?”  Cas nodded nervously, bottom lip caught in her teeth.  Dean swiped a thumb over it softly, “Nuh, uh, baby.  None of that, wanna hear you.”  Cas exhaled shakily as Dean kissed down her soft stomach and nipped her jutting hipbones.

 

            “ _FUCK,_ Dean, YES!” Cas hissed explosively when Dean licked a long stripe all the way up her shaft.  Her hands plunged into Dean’s hair, gripping tightly just to have something to hold onto.  Dean mouthed at the head of her dick before sucking it into the wet heat of his mouth.  He slid her panties down all the way, Cas lifting her ass a bit to let him get them down to her thighs.  Her cock pushed further into Dean’s mouth with the movement and Cas was reduced to grunts and unintelligible babbling that vaguely resembled praise.  Cas felt Dean smirk around her cock, but she was too lost to care.  It had been _years_ since anyone had touched her dick.  The few men she’d been with had tried to ignore it or pretend it wasn’t even there.  She’d struggled with its existence herself for years, too, but she’d finally realized having a dick didn’t make her feel like any less of a woman.  It was that realization that had put the kibosh on her social life for so long before Dean.  She just hadn’t been able to find any man who saw her as a woman, no matter what was between her legs.  Until Dean, that was.  Their first in-depth discussion of anatomy and identity, pronouns and terminology that Cas was comfortable with, had led to this.  The way he had just _known_ how to refer to her body, the way he spoke with reverence and respect for her as a person and as a woman, it had gotten her so hot she couldn’t wait like she had planned.

 

            Dean sucking the thin skin of her innermost thigh, right next to her balls brought her crashing back to the present with a jolt of hot pleasure so bright it made her see sparks on the periphery of her vision.  “ _UNGH!_ Dean, Jesus, baby!”  Dean just chuckled, and Cas watched his face dip down further as he licked and sucked the delicate skin of her balls, his tongue working its way down her perineum, making her squirm and groan.  Yup, moving Heaven and Earth to get into the salon for a last-minute wax two days ago had been so worth it.  Cas could feel every warm exhale, every spit-slick slide of Dean’s clever tongue, against her bare, smooth skin and it was utter paradise.  Dean stroked her thighs lovingly, humming between them so loud, he sounded like he was purring.  He gripped the backs of them and guided them up and out, until her knees were almost brushing her ribcage.  Cas got the hint and held onto the backs of her knees, exposing herself entirely to the man showering her with much-needed affection.  Before she could collect herself, Dean’s mouth was at her entrance, where he planted a chaste little kiss, just like he would if he were kissing her on the cheek, before licking sweet circles into her skin and Cas felt her heart melt a little even as a fire of pure _want_ raced through her body.

 

            Dean pulled out all the stops, used every trick he knew on Cas’ perfect little rosette, until his cheeks dripped with saliva and every inch of Cas’ ass was pink with stubble-burn and she was a quivering mess under him.  Dean finally raised up, wiping his chin with his forearm and locking eyes with Cas, “Mmm, your pussy tastes so good, baby.”  Cas’ eyes fluttered shut as she groaned.  Dean kept playing with her loosened hole gently while he asked for lube and rubbers.  Cas flung her hand toward the built-in bookshelf thing that served as a headboard, pointing one shapely nail at the left-hand door.  Dean crawled up her beautiful body a few inches to find what he needed, then dropped back down to kiss her breathless again.

 

            Slicking up three fingers, Dean started stretching her slowly, teasingly, but Cas grabbed his wrist, “Dean…babe, gotta be quick,” she panted, eyes wide and hair wild, “Not gonna last, baby, please…”

 

            Dean surged up the bed, knocking Cas back and latching onto her mouth, tongue plunging again and again into her soft mouth while he deftly opened her up for his cock.  In only a few minutes, Cas was pushing back on three fingers and crying out that she was ready, begging him to please, please, please, fuck her.  Dean had to take a second to calm himself down or this was going to be over the instant his cock breached her tight heat.  He spent a quiet minute licking her nipples softly, gently sucking them between his teeth one at a time, until both their breathing had slowed a bit.  Dean fumbled with the condom until he got the package open, flicking the foil away and rolling the condom down his purple dick.  He squeezed more lube into his hand and slicked his cock up, his head thrown back on his shoulders at the small relief it afforded him.

 

            When he looked back down at Cas, she was gazing up at him with such worshipful reverence, he thought his heart would stop right there and then. “ _Dean_ ,” she breathed, her hands reaching out for him.

 

            Dean gulped back the three little words that wanted to tear out of his throat, lining his dick up with Cas’ fluttering hole instead, his left hand sliding up her body to cradle her jaw as he pushed in.  Cas closed her eyes and nuzzled into Dean’s big palm as his dick popped past the first tight ring of muscle and they both drew in a big breath.  Dean ran his hand along her neck, gripping the joint of it where it met her shoulder and bracing his right hand on the bed as he started inching his way inside her hot channel.  Some grasping-grunting-groaning time later, Dean felt his balls brush up against Cas’ plush ass.  He kissed her deeply until she was wiggling her hips, urging him to move.  He withdrew with a hiss at the loss of heat and pressure, but then he was sinking back in and he’d never felt such a sense of _home_ in his entire life.  Dean held his upper body up on his elbows, Cas’ sweet face nestled between his broad hands, and made love to a woman for the first time in his life.  Cas was all tiny gasps and whispered pleas and strong fingers kneading into Dean’s upper arms and lower back, encouraging him with whimpered near-sobs of pleasure.  For those few brief moments, they were outside of time, in no place at all, no Dean, no Cas.  For an aeon, they moved as one, breathing in each other’s exhales, sharing molecules and existing simultaneously, wholly together. 

 

            Someone started huffing little whines, and both of them opened their eyes but couldn’t look away from the other.  Dean’s hips thrust deeper and Cas felt her body tighten up as heat pooled at the base of her spine.  The steady push-pull Dean was working on stuttered and quickened as he slipped a hand between them to grip Cas’ dick where it was trapped but Cas shook her head and pulled his arm out, winding their fingers together.

 

            “I’m…I’m…gonna…Dean, I…you’re gonna make me…I’m…” Cas murmured against Dean’s lips and Dean came _unhinged_ , fucking into the molten core of the most gorgeous woman he’d ever known with wild abandon.  Cas screamed as her orgasm slammed into her, her fingers locking down, nails digging into Dean’s shoulder blades as she rode wave after wave of white-hot bliss.  Dean grunted one final time before his own end barreled through him, cresting with the sharp tang of pain from nails gouging his back, the wet warmth of Cas’ seed pulsing against his stomach a distant observation.  Cas’ little whimpers and shudders made Dean’s pride swell bright and hot in his chest.  She sighed a final time, body going lax and face placidly sated under him as he eased his softening cock out gingerly.  Dean leaned down for one more loose, sloppy kiss of her sweet lips, before standing up to discard the condom in the little kitchen garbage can on his way to the bathroom.

 

            Dean cleaned Cas up with the warm washcloth he brought back with him, kissing every inch of skin after he’d swiped it clear.  Cas smiled down at him like the Madonna, all loving eyes and soft lips curved up just slightly, her hand brushing Dean’s sweaty hair behind his ears.  This moment here, with Cas, is what Dean imagined Heaven to be.  He’d never been so happy and just plain content in his whole life.  The familiar strains of ‘Working Man’ drifting from his cell on the end table shattered their little bubble of happiness like a three-year-old stomping on a butterfly.

 

            Dean groaned and thumped his head on Cas’ sternum, making her chuckle lightly, “I have to get that,” he mumbles.  Cas didn’t say anything, just nodded sagely and rolled up to sitting on the far side of the bed and started rummaging through the little set of drawers there.

 

            Dean stumbled over to the couch and grabbed his phone belligerently, but schooled his annoyance before answering, “Hey, Dad.”

 

            “Son,” John’s voice is still deep and heavy with meaning, even though he only said the one word.

 

            “What, uh, what’s going on?” Dean asked, teenager-nervous every single time he talks to his father.

 

            “You tell me.  Bobby said you’re still in California, even though he specifically told you about the Michigan job last week,” John drawled.

 

            “Uh, yeah, well,” Dean rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, trying to rub out the embarrassed flush that’s spreading there at his father’s obvious disapproval, “Erin and Tony took that job, ya know, so I could spend some more time here.”

 

            John hmmed and Dean wasn’t sure what that sound meant, so he plowed on, “Sam’ doing great, with school and all.  Got him a really great girl, too.”

 

            “Oh yeah? That’s, uh, that’s really good to hear,” John grumbled.

 

            Dean waited another minute to see if John would volunteer the real reason for the call, but he knew it was useless.  John was the master of the awkward phone conversation but still refused to text the uncomfortable questions.

 

            “So, why’d you call, Dad?” Dean blurted out.

 

            Dean could practically hear his Father getting all bent out of shape at his son’s tone, “Well, I hate to interrupt your _vacation_ , but I found a job close to Palo Alto, little town just north of there.  I’m pretty sure it’s a coven gone gonzo, but I was thinkin’ since you’re already there, maybe you could help me out,” John rambled.

 

            “Help _you_ out? You’re working the job? Wait, are you here?” Dean glared out between the little yellow curtains over the sink in the kitchen, like he would see John standing in the flower beds, peeking in the window.

 

            “Yes, Dean, it’s my job, I just thought another pair of hands would lighten the load.  And no, I’m not _there_.  I’m still a couple hours out.  Where you staying?  I could meet you at your motel and you could follow me up north?”

 

            “I don’t know, Dad, you know how much I hate,” Dean glanced at Cas, now wearing a thin kimono-style robe and little else as she puttered around in the kitchen, “those kinds of jobs.”  Jesus, he really hated witches.  So gross.

 

            “Well, if it’s that much of an imposition, I guess I can take on an entire coven of witches on my own.  I have done it before, back in-”  “99” Dean finished at the same time as John.

 

            Dean sighed heavily, snatching a longing glance at Cas, a flash of deep blue panties peeking out under her robe as she bent over to throw something in the garbage can.

 

            “Yeah, I, um, guess I can do that.  I’m staying at the Ramble Inn, off six, just past the juncture to-“

 

            “I know where it is,” John interrupted.

 

            “Room 11,” Dean sighed.  John hung up without saying goodbye and Dean tossed his phone onto the couch angrily, muttering a string of colorful words under his breath.  When he looked up, Cas was leaning against her kitchen sink, her arms folded over her chest, her head tilted in confusion.

 

            “You have to go?” she asked quietly.  Dean walked over to her cautiously, not exactly sure how to lie to her about what kind of work he did, but knowing he _had to anyway._

 

            Cas let him grip her slim hips and lean in for a chaste kiss. Dean rested their foreheads together before replying, “It’s an emergency situation.  I have to help my dad or…he isn’t as young as he used to be.  I just, um, I guess I just don’t want him to get hurt.”

 

            “Hurt doing what?” she asked softly.

 

            Dean sighed again and closed his eyes.  God, he hated lying to her so damn much!  He wished he could just retire from hunting and spend the rest of his life making her happy, maybe get a job in a garage or in construction, some simple, honest manual labor.  Come home every evening to their cute little trailer with its pretty fringe of wildflowers and flowering bushes that Cas grew to attract bees because she’s concerned about the freaking declining bee population because she’s just that sweet and wonderful and beautifully nerdy and just, fuck… He can see himself eating dinner with her every night, snuggling on their little sofa, watching documentaries until her eyelids start to droop, then carrying her to bed and making her come undone beneath him every night.  He can see it all so easily.  But nothing in his life has ever been easy or half as nice as his daydream life with her.  She doesn’t deserve a piece of shit like him, she deserves someone who can give her that daydream life without monsters or witches or vengeful spirits every goddamn minute of every goddamn day, week after week, year after year.

 

            “I can’t talk about it,” he croaks out.  It isn’t an outright lie, but it isn’t the truth either.  It’s all he can give her right now.  Cas swallows hard past a lump in her throat, but brushes the tear Dean didn’t feel squeeze past his lashes off his cheek and kisses the trail it left.

 

            She pulls his head down to her neck and whispers, “It’s okay.”  It’s really isn’t, it’s anything but okay, but Cas can’t seem to think anything bad of this amazing man who had burst into her life a mere month ago.  She hardly knew a thing about him, but she’d always been a good judge of character.  It had been the only thing that kept her alive sometimes, being able to see past superficial charm, to the soul beneath a person’s skin.  And Dean’s soul shone like the sun, despite the way he tried to hide it.  She had no idea who had made him like this and it broke her heart to see him struggle with it, so she let it go.  All the things he couldn’t, or wouldn’t, tell her about his life, she just let it go.

 

            After Dean had left ( _I’ll be back, Cas, I swear_ ) and Cas had finished straightening up the house (but not changing the sheets, she wasn’t ready for that yet), she made a cup of tea and took it out onto her little porch above the flower bed out back.  She sat there long after the sun had set, and her tea went cold, thinking over whether she’d been a fool for letting Special Agent Dean Plant into her life.


End file.
